The story of Mison end
by Second Cole
Summary: This is how mison end was created,his back story the reason he is traveling the multiverse for one reason... your gonna have to read to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

HELLO IM GIVING YOU THE NEW STORY WITH MISON IM GOING TO BE USING THE MOB TALKER NAMES FROM MINECRAFT SO YA LETS BEGIN IM ALSO GOING TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS TO NEW STORIES LONGER. **EPISODE 1:ENTER MISON END & ANDR END**

 ** _mison pov_**

 _hey im mison end. im a enderman/human hybrid. i look human but with purple eyes, i have black spicky hair and where a black t shirt and pants. to everyone im just a kid without parents. they died the day I was born both because of witnessing someone or something going into me. killed themselves. I lived with my sister . one day someone tried to rob us. Key word being tried. tendrils grew out of my back and knocked out the robber on my command. Today im going to my new school. This is were I begin my adventure._

 _reader pov_

mison is walking in his new school when he sees kid and teachers bowing to a kid with red and black lightning around him. he sees mison and walks toward him. "who are you" the kid says. "im mison" mison says."well im Dave and why aren't you bowing"? Dave said. "because im not afraid of you" mison says. kids and staff are now watching. "well ill make you afraid" dave said trying to punch mison. mison dodges and and uses his tendril to punch him. dave angry throws giant lightning bolts at mison. mison braced for the hits

 **INSIDE MISON MIND**

mison macgrath was watching. "Oh crap im not going to let him die!"mison yells giving his power to mison end. as soon as that happened a endermen statue appeared next to mison macgrath . "what the" mison said.

 **REAL WORLD**

mison flashed blue and absorbed the lightning . Mison clothes turned into a black shirt with a jacket with white lines going down the arms and the middle. Mison than in grey particles teleported next to Dave grabbed him teleported again to the sky let go of him then teleported back to the school. "where is he"!? everyone yells. " he is" mison begins before Dave landed out on the ground in front of them. "on the ground" mison finishes. All the guys looked at mison with jealousy while the girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes. GET HIM! they all yelled. "crap"! mison said as they ganged up on him. a 15 year old teleported next to him and teleported him away. mison was back at his house. "thanks andr mison said. "your welcome" andr said. "so what happened "andr says

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

"And that's about it" mison summarizes to andr. "so your end powers are growing stronger" andr says."their is only one way to control them... expose yourself to as much crap as possible " she says with a smile.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

mison is seen playing slender man with a book made out of skin."the f #%K did you get this book!? "somewhere.." andr says. 2 pages later slender appeared. mison says a spell and. slender man comes out of the game. it sees the book and walks towards it. mison use his tendrils to capture it . " how do I absorb hi- mison begins before he sees his tendrils absorbs slender man. mison flashes red. and turns into

 **CREEPY PASTY MISON**

mison is seen with black eyes and red pupils with blood under them. his jacket is seen all black with blood splotches on it, his pants are seen black too with the splotches. "so my tendrils absorb- mison begins to say before the doorbell rings. it was dave. "what do you want" mison says. " a rematch" he says

A explosion sends mison and dave into the city mison landing his feet,dave landing on his face. dave tries to shock mison but mison dodges and starts to to stab dave from all sides. dave hurt jumps to a ledge mison teleports to him and throws punches at him from every where. dave tries to throw lighting at him again but mison teleports behind him and begins punch him with his tendrils,his tendrils turn to fists,to wheels,to knives to one big knife slicing at him. dave falls and mison kicks him. suddenly government agents surround him. "mison end you are to come with us. mison looks around and puts his hands up.

2 days later

mison is seen in the white house with three other when president walks in, "each on of you have what you call ender powers you have been offered a chance to help this nation you 6 will be a team to help the world do you agree to help us?" "will it get me out of here faster?"mison says yes."than yes" mison says the 3 others say yes to. "my name is cupa" the one with orange hair says." jay" the boy with light brown hair says."vennesa" the one with purple hair with a red braid. "wait you said 6" cupa said. "so that means" mison says before two people fly through the windows. andr and dave."OH SHI mison begins


	3. Chapter 3

"And that's about it" mison summarizes to andr. "so your end powers are growing stronger" andr says."their is only one way to control them... expose yourself to as much crap as possible " she says with a smile.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

mison is seen playing slender man with a book made out of skin."the f #%K did you get this book!? "somewhere.." andr says. 2 pages later slender appeared. mison says a spell and. slender man comes out of the game. it sees the book and walks towards it. mison use his tendrils to capture it . " how do I absorb hi- mison begins before he sees his tendrils absorbs slender man. mison flashes red. and turns into

 **CREEPY PASTY MISON**

mison is seen with black eyes and red pupils with blood under them. his jacket is seen all black with blood splotches on it, his pants are seen black too with the splotches. "so my tendrils absorb- mison begins to say before the doorbell rings. it was dave. "what do you want" mison says. " a rematch" he says

A explosion sends mison and dave into the city mison landing his feet,dave landing on his face. dave tries to shock mison but mison dodges and starts to to stab dave from all sides. dave hurt jumps to a ledge mison teleports to him and throws punches at him from every where. dave tries to throw lighting at him again but mison teleports behind him and begins punch him with his tendrils,his tendrils turn to fists,to wheels,to knives to one big knife slicing at him. dave falls and mison kicks him. suddenly government agents surround him. "mison end you are to come with us. mison looks around and puts his hands up.

2 days later

mison is seen in the white house with three other when president walks in, "each on of you have what you call ender powers you have been offered a chance to help this nation you 6 will be a team to help the world do you agree to help us?" "will it get me out of here faster?"mison says yes."than yes" mison says the 3 others say yes to. "my name is cupa" the one with orange hair says." jay" the boy with light brown hair says."vennesa" the one with purple hair with a red braid. "wait you said 6" cupa said. "so that means" mison says before two people fly through the windows. andr and dave."OH COME ON mison yells


	4. Chapter 4

FLASH BACK 2 DAYS AGO

Mison is seen in a city walking around the president need to know how good mison was so he sent him on a mission a scientist had sent to get back a dangerous experiment that gone wrong he said it would be in a ally way and be screaming in pain and sent him a voice box that had the scream and then mison heard the scream in a ally way. mison hide behinds a wall and turns into creepy pasta mode and runs in only to find a little girl who was making the scream she was dieing mison could feel it,this wasnt a monster if it was it would have activated mison end senses(don'task) mison looks at the people around and see they were dong nothing at uses his tendrils to carry her but something happens. mison was starting to transform again into (drum roll)

 **HEALING MISON**

Mison top jacket turned all red spotting a blue symbol with a with a blue cross on it mison pants turned blue too and his shoes became red and blue,mison tendrils turned green and wrapped around the girl and healed her

 **PRESIDENT OFFICE**

YOU WANTED ME TO KILL A 5 YEAR OLD WHO YOU TORN TO PIECES BECAUSE YOU CUT OFF HER LEGS ABUSED TORMENTED THEN CAST OUT DRUGGED TOOK AWAY FROM A FAMILY SHE LOVED KILLED THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK CARE OF HER THEN TRIED TO KILL HER AGAIN!Mison was yelling at the guy who gave him the mission and had explained what what he did to the poor girl"So ill just taker her back now" the man said

"NO YOU WONT" mison yelled when 5 men crashed through the all pulled out guns at mison and the girl when she woken up "is...nana dead?"


	5. Chapter 5

"so that's her name nana"one of the men shot a dart at nana chest and put her back to sleep"president get out **NOW"** the president was already out of the room"what a kid gonna do to us were stronger and better than some

 **graphic scene not for light hearted**

mison ran at the 1 man in his creepy mode he ripped open the mans stomach exposing his slimy and now bleeding organs the man screamed before mison took half of his face off revealing half of his brain and tongue he fell to the ground dead. mison ran to one of the other man and used his tendrils to put it in the mens stomach and pulled the man towards him and then uses his tendril to punch the man in the skull destroying it mison threw the man at another and the both fell out the window into the the spikes mison had put there. mison looked at the final man who looked scared a bit to scared untill his mask came off revealing it to be a she mison ran at her and quickly knocked her out with a chop to the neck. mison looked at the man who gave him the mission he was sweating hard mison began walking to the man"ill give you whatever you want money power women...men?"money dont need that power i can control lightning women your fate is being sealed men DIE YOU SON OF #$%# !"mison yelles ripping the man apart with his bare hands

scene end


End file.
